1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for stabilizing a drinking cup filled with liquid, and more particularly a frusto conic shaped drinking cup stabilization device which may be used with a drink container for supporting and stabilizing the container.
2. Prior Art
In the ever growing food service industry, especially fast food service and convenience stores, beverages such as soda, coffee, tea, and other drinks are dispensed and sold in disposable cups. The shape of disposable liquid containers presently used for this purpose are frusto conic in vertical cross-section and have a larger top or mouth opening than the bottom closed supporting area. Such a shape results in a high center of gravity causing inherent instability of the liquid container. While the shape of the liquid containers allows for stacking and easy dispensing, these containers are "topheavy" and thus easily tipped over by bumping the table on which they sit or by even a mild glancing blow to the top of the liquid container. This problem is especially prevalent when children are drinking from such unstable liquid containers as children for many years have shown a propensity to spill their drinks due to inattentiveness or poor coordination. It is therefor desirable to provide an easily dispensed stabilization device which when used would render such commonly used frusto conic liquid containers resistant to tipping and the resulting spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,553 (Wischusen) discloses a drinking cup base in which a cup is placed within a recess in the cup base and forms a friction or combination friction and vacuum fit with the base. However, because of the curve at the base of the base and the size of the base it is not easily stacked for dispensing or shipping. Further, Wischusen when used as a stabilizer, elevates the supported cup above the table surface making the supported cup even more top heavy and thus requiring a greater circumference around the base of the device to adequately support the cup it encompasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,468 (Dahiquist) discloses a device for stabilizing and supporting a cup whose base diameter exceeds the diameter of a support receptacle as is normally provided in a moving vehicle. Dalquist however cannot be used on the normal flat surface or table nor is it easily stacked for dispensing and shipping.
Although the devices taught by the aforementioned prior Patents do provide different detachable support bases for fluid containers there is a continuing need for an improved liquid container stabilizer. The present invention advances the small base liquid container support art.